Momentos Artísticos
by Galaxy-kun
Summary: Tomó el pincel con brusquedad, provocando que unas gotas rebeldes salpicarán su ropa, decorándola de un tono fuerte de azul marino. Su cabellera rubia atada en una coleta para evitar posibles gotas de colores sobre ella, se meneaba levemente en el pacifico ritmo del ventilador a su espalda. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con una mirada carbón.


Tomó el pincel con brusquedad, provocando que unas gotas rebeldes salpicarán su ropa, decorándola de un tono fuerte de azul marino.

Su cabellera rubia atada en una coleta para evitar posibles gotas de colores sobre ella, se meneaba levemente en el pacifico ritmo del ventilador a su espalda.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con una mirada carbón.

La concentración del rubio se quebró, la imagen que tenía en mente se esfumo, los colores ya no eran tan brillantes como hace un instante, la inspiración se había esfumado sustituyéndose por un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su boca se iba secando al paso del tiempo, Ese bastardo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso?, era sin duda de lo peor.

Con la inspiración ya cortada y el creciente dolor de cabeza se dispuso a reclamarle al pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?, u´n.- Sin quitar su inseparable y característica muletilla al hablar, fastidiado y con voz molesta pregunto irritado al pelinegro frente a él.

El pelinegro no contesto, se dedico a tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas del lugar.

La luz se filtraba por los ventanales del salón de arte de la universidad konoha, creando un tipo de ilusión en el rostro del rubio, su cabello atado en una coleta que estratégicamente dejaba caer un mechón rubio que cubría uno de sus ojos azulinos, parecía dorado, la luz a su vez, producía que su único ojo visible se viera vidrioso.

El pelinegro disfrutaba silenciosamente su vista desde la comodidad de su recién adquirido asiento.

El azabache rara vez se acercaba al salón de arte, no era precisamente porque no le interesara, sino por ver al rubio de una manera en la que jamás lo había visto sonriendo y mirando con concentración lo que iba a ser pintado por el ojiazul, le hacía sentir confuso.

Esta vez había ido al lugar a recoger unos trabajos que el maestro Sasori, de la clase de arte, le había pedido, pero, se topó con la grata sorpresa de ver al rubio por ahí.

La sonrisa radiante del ojiazul, en la cual sus labios se curvaban formando una línea que se que antojaba insinuante y su mirada azulina que se volvía seria, en señal de su absoluta concentración dirigida al blanquecino lienzo aun intacto, era peligrosamente cautivadora.

Paseo su mirada carbón por el lienzo en el que momentos antes el joven rubio pintaba de una manera explosiva; los colores azules predominaban, los matices cafés se hacían presentes dándole forma a lo que parecía ser una serie de rocas, en sí, todo el lienzo se veía confuso, quizás porque no estaba terminado.

El joven de orbes azules soltó el pincel que sostenía entre sus dedos, el suelo se manchó de azul, pero no le importó, caminó rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, pasó entre las mesas del salón, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Tomó entre sus manos la camisa del pelinegro y lo acercó hacia su rostro.

-¡¿Qué quieres, bastardo?! .- La presencia del Uchiha le incomodaba de sobre manera.

El pelinegro parpadeo sorprendido, a esa distancia del ojiazul podía sentir su respiración chocar contra sus mejillas, provocándoles un ligero cosquilleo, y de cierta manera provocándole absurdamente un deseo de besar sus labios.

-¡Con un demonio, contéstame! ¡u´n!.- Los labios del rubio se movían, pero él no prestaba atención a sus palabras, su mirada carbón se quedó observando. Como el mechón rubio, que grácilmente caía a un costado de su mejilla, se movía al ritmo acelerado en el que hablaba, característico de su forma de expresarse.

Una carcajada inundó el lugar.

-¡Ja!, creer que te éxito tanto, Uchiha.- El Uchiha abrió los ojos grandemente debido a la sorpresa, el ojiazul tenía una mano sobre su entrepierna y la frotaba sin delicadeza alguna. A decir verdad se encontraba duro.

Un jadeo salió de la garganta del pelinegro y un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del ojiazul.

El ojiazul se separó rápidamente, se había dejado llevar, pero es que era inevitable, de alguna manera debía hacer pagar al pelinegro por robarle su inspiración y hacerlo sentir nervioso.

Con el sonrojo aún presente adornando sus mejillas decidió retomar su recién abandonada tarea de pintar, se dirigió al lienzo en el cual había estado pintando. El pelinegro lo observo sin inmutarse tenía un pequeño problemita y no quería levantarse.

El joven de orbes azules levantó el pincel momentos antes abandonado y tomó la paleta de colores miró el cuadro, pero no le convencía , suspiró resignado, la inspiración se había esfumado, lo mejor sería dejarlo, quizás más tarde encontraría lo que el pelinegro le había robado.

Guardó delicadamente sus materiales, enjuago el pincel y la paleta, guardó en un estuche todos sus materiales y dejó el lienzo ahí mismo, regresaría después de dar una vuelta por la universidad, luego vería que hacer con él.

Olvidando al pelinegro, el joven rubio se dispuso a irse, iría al comedor o quizás a la sala de maestros, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con sasori, si, esa última idea le parecía mejor.

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro ¿Qué estaría haciendo el pelirrojo?, de solo imaginárselo con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro sobre arte inmortal, le causaba gracia.

El pelinegro aun sentado sobre la silla de madera en la cual había sido "atacado", se dispuso a levantarse, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que aclarar ciertos asuntitos con el rubio.

Era incomodo caminar con un problemita en la entrepierna, pero no imposible.

El rubio se detuvo, ¡cierto!, hoy era el ultimo día para entregar ese maldito lienzo, lo mejor sería no estar de vago por la universidad, se resigno, luego vería al pelirrojo.

El pelinegro llegó hasta el ojiazul. El rubio se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera a punto de salir por ella, pero debatiéndose internamente por lo que debía hacer, tan concentrado estaba que no noto la presencia del pelinegro a su espalda.

El azabache lo miró fijamente, solo podía observar su espalda, pero alcanzaba a ver claramente cómo iba vestido. El ojiazul llevaba un sweater color verde limón, que al pelinegro le pareció esponjoso, ¿y si lo abrazaba?, no, no debería, no por el momento; sonrió internamente, "por el momento" era una palabra muy interesante; también llevaba consigo un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta desprendía un aroma dulce a limón.

Sin resistir la tentación que el rubio le provocaba extendió sus brazos hacia él, tomando por sorpresa al ojiazul, el "por el momento" podía esperar, el por su parte no.

Unos fuertes brazos envolvieron al ojiazul.

Sintió algo frío colarse por debajo de su sweater, un olor familiar llegó hasta sus fosas nasales; sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, algo le producía cosquillas en el cuello, se dejo llevar, se sentía bien estar en brazos del uchiha, ¡Un momento!, ¡se encontraba en brazos del uchiha!, eso no estaba bien, lo apartaría aunque tuviera que golpearlo, "golpear al uchiha", eso sonaba bien.

Podía sentir el olor a limón colarse por su sentido del olfato, le sorprendía que oliera tan dulce, apretó al rubio a su torso, sus brazos blanquecinos envolvían al ojiazul por la cintura; coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

Sintió repentinamente dolor en sus costillas.

-¡Responde, uchiha!, u´n.-

El uchiha sosteniendo la zona adolorida, le sonrió.

El pelinegro recordó lo que Sasori le había dicho: "Si encuentras a Deidara, dile que se apure, debe entregar el proyecto a tiempo… ah, por cierto, dile que debería ser más sincero consigo mismo."

-Trabajó, deberías apurarte con eso.- El uchiha señalo el lienzo en el cual el rubio anteriormente pintaba explosivamente.

El pelirrojo lo sabía, sabía que a su amigo deidara le gustaba el pelinegro, eso le dolía, pero ante todo era su amigo, aunque no lo pareciese, lo único que podía hacer era darle un empujoncito.

-Deberías ser sincero contigo.-Al término de esta oración el pelinegro se dispuso a irse aun sosteniendo su costado, pues aun le dolía un poco.

El rubio lo miró confundido, ¿a qué se refería el uchiha con ser sincero?, y ¿Qué había sido esa mirada? No será que… se sonrojo un poco, al parecer la mirada del uchiha se debía a que quería algo, ciertamente no sabía con seguridad que quería, frunció el entrecejo al sentir como se arremolinaba un calor bastante conocido para el últimamente en sus mejillas, más le valía que fuera eso, si no el uchiha seria pateado en donde más le dolía.

-¡Bien!, ¡Me gustas, bastardo!, ¡u´n!.- El pelinegro paró su andar y giró para ver al ojiazul, parpadeo repetidamente y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. No se esperaba eso, pero daba igual, a decir verdad a él también le gustaba el ojiazul.

Las mejillas del ojiazul estaban fuertemente coloreadas de un tono rojizo característico del sonrojo producido por decir todas esas palabras juntas; jamás pensó decir "me gusta" y "bastardo" junto, bueno quizás en algún sueñito, en esos que la juventud tiene cuando las hormonas están alborotadas, no, no quería recordar esa clase de sueñitos "desagradables" con el uchiha.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Creo que debes terminar con eso, luego terminaremos con aquello.-

-¿Aquello?... u´n.- ¿a qué se refería el uchiha con aquello?, no será…

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del ojiazul.

-¡Ja!, ¿crees que dejare que me hagas "aquello"?, u´n.-

-No lo creo, losé.- El uchiha sonrió dulcemente. El rubio frunció el entrecejo aun manteniendo un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, el uchiha era verdaderamente un dolor de cabeza, ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa manera mientras decía eso?

El rubio bufó fastidiado, se acercó al lienzo y tomo sus materiales, que el bastardo hiciera lo que quisiera, por ahora, después se las cobraría, una por una.

El uchiha sonrió levemente al ver la actitud por parte del rubio, eso seguramente era un sí.

-Te amo.- Itachi sonrió levemente al pronunciar esas palabras, se sentía raro decirlas, pero nada se comparaba con la satisfacción de ver como las mejillas del ojiazul se teñían levemente de rojo.

-Piérdete, bastardo, u´n.- La voz del pelinegro de nuevo había rotó su concentración.

El pelinegro sonrío aun más, le agradaba la actitud del rubio, de cierto modo le resultaba lindo y enternecedor.


End file.
